Sterling's Story
by Amy Lyn
Summary: This is a kind of sequel to Mind Mimic. The inside scoop on Edward's friend Sterling. Read it, love it, review it.
1. Chapter 1

Sterling's Story

This is sort of a seqeul to Mind Mimic. I would love a ton of reviews!! Please?! I want to know what people think of my work. Bravo to those who reviewed Mind Mimic! Well, enjoy!

Sterling's Story

Chapter 1

Hello. In the beginning of the 19th century my name was Sterling Radson. I was, and still am, 19 years old. I lived in Atlanta, Georgia with my parents because I worked for my father. I had two brothers and a sister. I was engaged to be married to a woman named Mary Nalman; the engagement was my father's idea. My father was a little controlling, but I was planning to go to New York and start out on my own.

My brothers were named Andrew and Maxwell. My sister was named Mariah. I was the oldest, then Andrew, and youngest were Maxwell and Mariah, who were twins. I loved them all beyond words. I especially adored Maxwell. He was young, but often forgotten in our rush to protect Mariah. She was much to spoiled for her own good. Not that Maxwell minded, because he didn't. He never was one to complain, Maxwell. He saw too much good in the world.

Mary was a mildly pretty girl. I would have called her a robot, but such things didn't exist back then. She had been programmed to cook and clean and care for children since she had begun to walk. That was all she knew. I didn't love her, but my father insisted that I would learn to. After all, she would be an excellent wife.

Altogether, I was fairly happy.

That all ended on December 23, 1805.

I was making the final preparations for my mother's Christmas party. It was late, too late to be out, but I loved my mother dearly and she was so looking forward to that party. I was completely oblivious to the fact that my life was about to end.

I was passing the doorway of a long empty building when something grabbed me and jerked me inside. One instant I was standing in the cold, snowy night, and the next I was inside the dark structure. All of it happened so fast that I wasn't even sure _how_ it happened. I'm still not sure.

I will skip over the three days after that night because it is impossible to explain that terrible pain that I was in.

Wonder of wonders, the pain faded and eventually stopped. With the end of the pain came the shock of where, and more so, what I was.

I was a vampire.

My new face was beautiful and awful at the same time. My skin held no more color than the snow. My features, handsome to begin with, were incredible, unbelievable. So my face was beautiful. Yet, the undeniable horror, my eyes were awful. They glowed a wicked ruby red. When I say glowed, I mean glowed. And held all the demonic evil that is present in this, or any world.

It was months before I could look in the mirror again.

At this same time that I was discovering my new self, I was discovering my new peers. My fellow creatures of the night.

There were three men. Well, I cannot say they were really men in the accepted sense, because they were not human. It was because of this fact that I hated them. That and that they had made me what I was then, what I still am. I left them as soon as I could.

The thing that frightened me most, more than the changes in me, more than my demons' eyes, was my craving. My craving to kill and my thirst for the blood of my former kind.

That craving would nearly destroy me, immortal or otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death, blood, food, strength, resistance. Death, blood, food, strength, futile resistance. It was the pattern my life followed for the next year. Over and over, again and again.

I could live forever. Wonderful. My life was terrible. Great. What was the point? I was an eternal monster. What a legacy. I hated it. I hated myself.

I had been living that life for about a year and a half.

The most horrifying day of my long life dawned bright and clear. Later that fact would mock me. I was in Tennessee that day.

The day was not the bad part. It was after the sun went down, when I was roaming the streets and looking for my next meal. I had gone awhile without hunting; too long a while. My eyes were black and I was dangerous.

I was in the lower part of the city. I wasn't having much luck and I was ready to attack anything with blood at that point. Then I heard an extremely familiar voice calling my name. I whirled.

"Sterling! Where have you been? It was Christmas and then you just disappeared! Mother was so worried. We all were. I've been looking for you ever since! Sterling? Sterling?!"

I was hunting. That was my purpose that night. And I hunted. I hunted . . . my own . . . brother.

I came to my senses to see my dearest brother Maxwell, lying dead in the street where I had thrown him.

My own brother.

I killed my own brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, this is the final chapter. Sorry that it's not more twilight related, but I love Sterling and it just wouldn't be fair to keep him all to myself!

Chapter 3

I tried everything. Every method of suicide that came into my mind, I tried. I tried drowning, and discovered that we didn't need to breathe. I tried eating poison, and discovered that I only had to coughed it back up. I tried throwing myself of a cliff; I tried that 27 times. I tried combinations of all three. Nothing worked.

I pushed into the uninhabited areas in the west to be away from everyone and everything. I could not eat. I tried half heartedly once and found that human blood had become more repulsive to me than human food. It seemed that I was doomed to an eternity of purgatory.

That was how I found the alternative.

I stumbled upon it much like Carlisle did. I was hiding, I was starving, and there was a very delicious wolf, filled to the brim with blood.

Bless the poor creature's soul, he changed my life.

Of course, I didn't know of Carlisle then. I met him after Esme and before Rosalie entered his family.

I loved Esme right away. She was so like my own dearest mother and I loved her like she was. I still love Esme.

Rosalie, I do not love. She was so upset about being a vampire and so shallow that she thought her hate for it was deeper than anyone else's. No one could hate what I was more than I hated it myself.

I have kept in touch with the Cullens always since I met them. I solely can brag that Emmett has never beaten me in a wrestling match (perhaps because I've only wrestled him three times in period of a century). I can say that I have never beaten Alice at chess (or anything else). Jasper and I can spend days talking about life among the plantations and we are both veterans of the Civil War, although we fought on opposing sides. He still calls me a Yankee on occasion. Edward is my best friend.

They have been such a help to me. Just to know that there are others like me. Others who rise above what we are to become something better, something even a little noble.

I love that last line! Go back and read it again, please. Thank you. Now, as I've said, read it, love it, review it! Don't make me beg! Depending on how many reviews I get I may post another sequel to Mind Mimic. This one would feature the Mexican Mind Mimic himself! It all depends on how many people are nice enough to click on the "submit review" button. Go on, click it. You know you want to!


End file.
